Él
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Y venía extrañándolo. Añorando a aquel niño que, tal vez, nunca existió./ PruHun


_**Personaje/Pareja(s):**_ _Prusia, Hungría. Austria._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Hablaré de la transexualidad, desvarío, recopilaciones de un diario, historia lenta, los diálogos están en decadencia, amor no correspondido, ¿yaoi? AU._

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

 _ **Uno**_

* * *

He evitado este momento desde hace mucho, juro por lo que sea que rehuí al día donde tenga que abrir uno de los libros —no, que no es un diario— que escribo, y poner entre los contenidos más relevantes una historia que no tiene que ver con mi asombrosa persona, ni los eventos relevantes —y tan poco apreciables cuando se comparan conmigo— que acontecen a mi alrededor.

Pero bueno… me he rendido, este cuaderno fue comprado para escribir en él una historia que no me concede, y todo desde un punto de vista sesgado y perdido. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Me he estado preguntando, vamos que _él_ tiene manos, y si alguien le debe hacer una oda que sea _él_ mismo, ¿no? _Él_ o a lo mínimo, ese ricachón idiota que ha estado pegado a su trasero durante tanto tiempo.

Pero esta gente es vaga, y poco ordenada, y como no queda más, mi genial persona tuvo que ocuparse del trabajo sucio —ja, ja, ja*, no me den las gracias, aunque… al menos _él_ sí que debería hacerlo—. Como sea, mientras espero cosas que no vendrán, porque así es esta vida, y el mundo perdió la voluntad de aprender de lo que es bueno y la valía de esto; hablaré de mi punto: De _él._

 _Él_ antes de que lo engullera toda esta pomposidad rosa que no le encaja, _él_ antes de ser _bonita,_ él cuando era _él_ y quería serlo. Ese _él_ que a veces añoro —ni tanto, que nadie se haga ilusiones— y del que a veces me pregunto, y pienso y re-pienso, si es cierta esa muerte no anunciada. Joder… dejaré de enmarañar las cosas, iré al punto, ¿de acuerdo? El gran punto es _él_. _Él_ por siclos y momentos, y por tanto es ese mismo _él que…_

A ver, déjenme ordenar, lo tengo en la cabeza, pero no podría explicarlo con precisión. Entiendan, mis dedos son una cosa de lo más asombrosa, pero mi cabeza lo es aún más, y mientras uno se acostumbra al ritmo del otro, pues… hay un breve problema. Pero ya arreglando más las cosas, creo que lo más conveniente es hablar de cuándo lo conocí…

Que conste, que nadie me crea un nostálgico, no lo soy. No me acuerdo de cómo conocí a mis mejores amigos, ni cómo fue que nació mi hermano menor, ni… nada de eso… es tonto, totalmente idiota aferrarse a esos recuerdos, pero… admito que sí me acuerdo de él. Más, porque en mis dia… libros anteriores, hablé del evento, como un hecho a resaltar… Era un niño impresionable, ¿de acuerdo? Tenía una mente ágil que… como sea, prosigamos:

La cosa es esta, había una chuchería nueva que llegó a la tienda de barrio. No sé ahora exactamente que era, ¿un nuevo chicle que tenía una pegatina especial? ¿O acaso era un chocolate con trozos de maní? Francamente, no me acuerdo, y dudo que aun gente tan nostálgica como Francis tenga idea de qué era esa cosa; de momento solo me acuerdo que lo quería.

Ese día me vino con la noticia Francis conjunto a Antonio. Y sí, lo dije, no soy alguien que recuerde a detalles estos asuntos, pero… tengo que añadir que… sí percibo hasta ahora su figura de infancia. Francis parecía una niña —es más, él era la sensación del barrio, los niños se morían porque tan solo juegue con ellos— y Antonio, que tenía los ojos aún más grandes que ahora, y se la vivía cayendo por las ropas enormes que se ponía por aquellos tiempos —era ropa de su hermano que él robaba a hurtadillas, al parecer—.

La cosa, es que ellos vinieron a recogerme. Francis me dijo que nos apuráramos antes que se termine, Antonio dijo que él tendría el _lo que sea_ mejor que nosotros. Yo los empujé para llegar primero, Antonio me empujó más fuerte para sobrepasarme. Francis, luego de varios empujones empezó a gimotear como una niña —era tan delicado— y al final del drama… nos tiró un zapato. El maldito niño, nos hizo perseguir con su escuadra de seguidores en algún punto, lo juro, eran miles.

Yo y Antonio en ese momento estábamos en exhaustiva carrera, entre temores y risas. Odiando y apreciando la diversión que Francis nos concedía; estábamos genial, ¿de acuerdo? O lo estuvimos hasta que llegamos a la tienda y vimos aparcado en la puerta un coche. Uno de esos caros, y de obvia ostentosidad. Antonio lo vio boquiabierto, yo lo hice cauteloso, y cuando denoté dentro la figura de mi "querido" primo; maldecí por lo bajo.

No pasó casi nada de tiempo hasta que él salió con las manos llenas del _lo que sea_ que buscábamos. Ya sabiendo el designio, entramos ambos a la tienda, y cuando preguntamos si es que había, nos dijo que no.

Yo bajé la cabeza y patee el aire, Antonio por su parte le preguntó al tendero si de verdad —de verdad, de verdad, de verdad— no había nada, con esos enormes ojos de cachorro. El hombre dijo no, pero ante el escrutinio del gigante perrito; buscó en todo recoveco de su tienda y dijo que sí había. Pero que conste, había solo uno.

Antonio lo quise agarrar, y sinceramente, con malicia lo empujé y dije que mi asombrosa persona lo merecía. Él me dio un puñetazo, yo le di otro. Nos revolcamos en el piso, y mientras tanto Francis y sus admiradores llegaron.

Le concedieron —por supuesto— el "honor" de ser él quien se quede con lo prometido, Francis boto una de esas risillas absolutamente femeninas e irritantes al aire, antes de agarrarlo y… apareció otro niño y se lo quitó de las manos. Él exclamo ofendido, los otros niños también lo hicieron. De improviso, aun con lagrimillas en ojos, Francis se fue a golpear al mozalbete recién llegado.

Yo grité apoyando a no sé quién, Antonio empezó a reír, olvidando su hambre. El tendero enojado nos empezó a botar de la tienda, y entonces el dulce estaba en el suelo, lo quise agarrar, Antonio también y unos cinco niños más.

No entiendo muy bien qué pasó, era niño, en mi mente esa escena es similar a la de un "Vale todo", pese a que tal vez no lo era. Solo sé, que fue un paraíso de puños, llanto y dolor. Y ahí en medio de todo el desastre, escuchamos la puerta.

Entro otro niño más, tenía el cabello largo sujeto por una coleta y ojos verdes fundidos en determinación. Nos sacudió de uno a uno, y de alguna forma, se sobrepuso encima de todos los vencidos como el omnipotente vencedor.

Yo… _no_ estaba llorando, pero… con la garganta algo tapada y ronca le pregunté quién rayos era.

 _Él_ dio un bocado al dulce prometido, y ahí con una sonrisa socarrona me dijo:

—Él.

* * *

*Se verá feo, pero la risa que puse es la ortográficamente correcta, es la única forma de poner una cacofonía, sin que suene demasiado feo o despersonificado, así, que lo siento, pero así está la cosa.

* * *

 _Ohhh, ¡por fin logré hacer un PruHun!_

 _Hace tiempo que tengo la idea, creo que es un año o algo similar, y bueno… quería compartir este fic. En sí… es un fic muy transexual, de la aceptación de uno mismo, y de la aceptación de cosas que tal vez no pueden ser, entre otras cosas._

 _La idea en sí, se me hace complicada, porque hubiera querido hacerla en tercera persona, pero… sentía muy despersonificada a lo que podía ser, por eso… decidí irme al factor diario, porque Gilbert los tiene y es un asombroso narrador y lo quiero con toda mi alma._

 _Advierto que este fic tiene una altísima dosis de AusHun –es inevitable—y muy posiblemente tenga insinuaciones de Spamano y FrUK –aunque quién sabe, jajaja-._

 _Si ven mi narrativa torpe, creen que debo mejorar algo, o… lo que sea, solo díganlo._

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _ **PD:**_ _Para mí este fic es más un yaoi que un fic hetero, por diferentes razones que van acorde al desarrollo del fic._

 _ **PD2:**_ _Esta historia forma parte de una serie de fics. Este longfic es un PruHun, pero habrá otro –en el mismo universo y tal—que será un FrUK y voy planteándome la idea de hacer el Spamano._


End file.
